Jealousy
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Abby helps Gibbs to get the girl he loves. But does Abby's theory back fire on her and become jealous of Gibbs with his new girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would definitely still be alive…

"Are you sure this is going to work Abby?" Gibbs asked as he stood in her lab.

"Trust me, it will. If you like someone but are to chicken to tell them just start flirting with another woman to make her jealous. In about two or three days she will come up and tell you that she is the one you are meant to be with" Abby said explaining her crazy theory.

"I'm not so sure pretending to be a couple is a good idea" Gibbs replied nervously

"Ha! Big boss man does get nervous! Don't worry I've done it heaps of times with guys and it works" Abby said putting on her jacket then walked over to Gibbs

"Here goes nothing" he muttered under his breath. He stood close to Abby wriggling his fingers in between hers. They stood quietly waiting for the lift

"So is this just a flirting relationship at work, or you inviting me back to your place and out for fancy dinners?" Abby asked as they stepped into the lift.

"What?" Gibbs asked

"Gibbs! I got to know how to play it" Abby whined.

"Going slow for the moment" he replied squeezing her hand.

They stepped out of the lift and stood at the entrance of the bullpen.

"Just give me a minute to collect my things" Gibbs said planting a kiss on her cheek. Abby stood quietly there watching Gibbs gathering his belongings; Kate looked up from her desk. Abby smiled at her opening her mouth to ask how she was going when Gibbs reappeared at her side whispering into her ear

"I'm ready". Gibbs slipped his hand into hers and they headed for the lift.

**x-x-x**

Kate heard people arriving, she looked back down and concentrated on her paper as it was only Abby and Gibbs. Kate lifted her head up again noticing they were holding hands! Kate watched as the pair quietly came and went, she looked across the room and saw Tony had the same expression of surprise spread across his face. Placing her pen down she folded her hands behind her head and glanced up over at the elevator. _'What the hell does she think she is playing at? Abby knows that I like Gibbs, or at least I think she does. What a back stabbing bitch' _Kate thought angrily.

Tony got up from his desk and walked across to stand in front of Kate

"Want to grab a beer?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there. I just want to finish up here." Kate answered

"Flynns" Tony said Kate nodded her head. She stared as Tony slowly gathered all his things and made his way to the lift.

"Cya later"

"I shouldn't be too long" Kate called out not sure if he heard. Kate wrote things down on the paper but her mind wasn't on the paper work at all. She could not get the image out of her head of Abby and Gibbs together. _'Get a grip Kate! If they want to be together that's fine. Though when did it happen, they have been close friend forever! Why do I care so much anyway, Gibbs has made his choice!' _Kate thought, sighing she turned off her desk lamp and walked to her car.

Kate arrived at Flynns, pushing back the door she searched the pub looking for Tony. Spotting him at the bar, he was chatting up a pretty blonde, smiling to herself she walked over.

"Hi Sweetie" she whispered but loud enough for the blonde to hear, she also linked her arm into his. The blonde rolled her eyes at Tony and left the bar searching for her friends. Kate sat down on the stool next to Tony

"Strawberry vodka cruiser please" she told the bar tender.

"So what do you think is up between Gibbs and Abby?" Tony asked taking a swig of his beer. The bar tender came back with her drink Kate quickly rummaged through her bag trying to find her wallet, she pulled out cash and paid the man.

"Not sure. Maybe they are just teasing us" Kate shrugged taking a sip of her drink. _'At least I hope that is what they are doing' _Kate thought to herself. They sat in silencing drinking their drinks, _'I don't know why I yell at Tony, he's not such a bad guy. Maybe I should go out with Tony and see how Gibbs takes it' _

"What are you thinking about?" Tony asked interrupting Kate's thoughts.

"Deciding we need some chips" Kate said and right on queue her stomach growled. Tony laughed and got the bar tender attention.

"A bowl of chips and another beer please" he ordered.

After Tony had ordered and finished many more beers, Kate looked down at her watch.

"It's late, I should probably be going home" she said.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow Katie" Tony said

"Bye" she replied but Tony was already looking around the room for the blonde woman he was talking to earlier that night. Shaking her head Kate got up and walked to her car. _'Tony knows I hate being called Katie. He must be drunk' _Kate thought walking across the car park.

**x-x-x**

"Do you want to come over my place for a drink?" Gibbs asked Abby as they exited the lift together. Abby turned around

"I thought you said we are taking it slow?" Abby asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"It's just a drink" Gibbs

"Alright, alright. I'll see you there" Abby said giving in. She walked to her car, getting into the driver's seat she turned the engine on and drove off to Gibbs house.

Abby arrived at his house, walking up to his front door she knocked.

"Hi there" Gibbs said opening it stepping aside he let Abby in. She followed Gibbs down to his basement.

"I've only got one mug. Let me just go grab another one from upstairs" Gibbs said and quickly disappeared. Abby walked closer to the boat shell, she moved her hand over it feeling the smoothness. Frowning she looked down at the wood, a big chunk of wood is missing but Gibbs had sanded it back but you can still tell it was missing. Abby stumbled back, _'I did that when I was down hiding from Mikel'_. Footsteps on the stairs made Abby look up.

"Here we are" he said passing a mug to Abby

"What's wrong?" he asked staring at Abby

"Last time I was in your basement I was hiding from Mikel Mawher" Abby whispered. Gibbs poured some bourbon into each mug,

"Don't worry. No one will ever hurt you again"

"Your just saying that to make me feel better"

"I mean it Abs, no one is going to hurt you. Ha they have to get past me first!" Abby smiled

"Come here" he beckoned Abby placed down the mug and walked over to the boat shell. Gibbs put his hands over her on the sander and moved them back and forth.

"You go with the grain" Gibbs instructed stepping back picking up his mug he took a sip.

Minutes later Gibbs stepped forward again and took the hand tool from Abby. He turned her around, he lightly brushed his lips against her.

"Gibbs" she mumbled

"Shhh" he whispered. Pressing his lips against her a second time he moved his tongue between her lips opening her mouth. His tongue darted in and slowly explored the inside of her mouth.

"Is that part of pretending?" Abby asked breaking off the kiss.

"You didn't like it?" He teased

"I didn't say that!" she shot back and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Abby stared into Gibbs bright blue eyes. She turned around and picked up her mug. Gibbs turned his attention to his boat as he continued to sand it back. Abby sat down on the stool at the bench, lying on the bench was the plan for the boat. Abby picked it up to study it

"Impressive!" Abby mentioned at the very detailed plan for the boat.

"Does the boat have a name?" she asked

"Kelly" Gibbs whispered not sure what to say Abby looked down at her watch.

"I'm going to go. Cya tomorrow" Abby said getting up from the stool. Half way up the stairs Gibbs said

"About the kiss before, I would wish if you didn't do it again" Abby frowned

"You were the one who kissed me first!" she shouted

"No I didn't. Why would I? I like Kate remember" Gibbs argued

"You are unbelievable!" she yelled and stormed out of the house.

Abby arrived at her flat, dumped her stuff she headed straight for her bedroom to change into her pyjamas. Walking back out Abby went straight to the kitchen and picked up the first bottle of alcohol. She plonked down on the couch, Abby has cable so she turned on cartoon network, staring at the TV she put the bottle to her lips, wanting to forget about everything especially the little argument between Gibbs and herself. _'Geez Gibbs, you didn't need to shout at me. We both know you kissed me!'_ Abby shouted to herself taking a big sip of vodka. The phone rang but Abby stayed on the couch watching 'The Powerpuff Girls'. A moment later her cell vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and 'Kate' flashed on the screen. She throw it down on the couch, letting it ring out and go straight to voice mail.

Abby noticed that her laptop was on the end of the couch, dragging it closer she turned it on. She stared blankly at the screen as it started up, once Abby had logged onto the internet she saw she had a new I.M. Opening the message she replied.

**Lab Goth:** Hmph...  
**Ashton:** I sense gloominess; you are not your usual cheery bubbly self! What's up?  
**Lab Goth:** I'm drinking vod-kaa  
**Ashton: **Why?  
**Lab Goth: **Gibbs has been a real arse to me  
**Ashton: **Oh, well I thought he was a nice guy. Plus you are always talking about him  
**Lab Goth: **I know. That's what makes it even worse. He's like one of my closest friend who I can tell anything to, no matter what it is…  
**Ashton: **Don't worry about him, people who are mean to you don't deserve your friendship. I got some great news that should cheer you up! You know that movie you were telling me about the other day, well I got it and you should come around to watch it with me.  
**Lab Goth: **I thought it didn't come out till the end of the year?  
**Ashton: **Haha, don't worry I downloaded it legally. ;p  
**Lab Goth:** You're the man Ash!  
**Ashton: **So is that a yes?  
**Lab Goth: **I would love to, but right now my laptop battery is about to die.

Down in the corner of her laptop the red battery sign was flashing. Shutting it down she plugged it into the wall to charge the battery.

**x-x-x**

Abby opened her eyes to find the sun streaming in through the curtains. Groaning she sat up looking around the room to check the time, the empty bottle of vodka feel out of her hand and smashed on the floor. Cursing Abby got up carefully not to step on glass she got the dust pan and brush to clean it up. Putting the broken glass in the bin she read the time from the oven_. '9:36am. I should probably get ready for work'_ she thought moving towards the bathroom striping her clothes as she went.

After coming out of the steaming hot shower, she put on some clothes and gathered her things. _'I probably shouldn't drive with this hangover' _she told herself putting her car keys down on the bench. She locked the door and walked half way down the street to the bus stop. The bus was already at the stop so Abby ran the last few feet to get on. She picked a seat near the back, sighing she looked out the window as the bus started its ten minute drive to NCIS headquarters.

Abby got off and walked through the front door of the building, swiping her ID she walked through and headed for the lift. Once Abby was in the lift she pressed the button to go to her lab, she didn't want to see anyone from the office just yet, especially Gibbs. Just as she got to her desk the phone rang. She pressed speakerphone and answered

"You're on the air!" trying to sound cheery.

"Oh good, your in. Gibbs has been making me call you every fifteen minutes." Tony said

"Sorry Tony, I haven't turned my phone on yet"

"That's ok, it's not you have to worry about. Gibbs is acting like he has ants in his pants. Oh boy, see ya soon. We are coming down" Tony quickly said then hung up. Abby took a deep breath and went to the back room to arrange her things. Putting on her white lab coat she came back out in time as Gibbs, Kate and tony walked through the sliding glass door.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Gibbs shouted just inches from her face. Blinking her eyes she turned concentrating on continuing the search which she didn't have time to finish the night before.

"Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking!" he shouted again spinning her around.

"Kate, can you please tell Gibbs I won't have any results for another four hours. Now everyone out! I have work to do" Abby said calmly and turned back around again. She heard footstep retreating, sighing she slumped her shoulders and was close to tears. A hand touched her shoulder making her jump six feet in the air.

"It's only me Abs" he whispered into her ear. Spinning around on her heels she saw the kind caring eyes of Tony.

"What is the matter?" He asked placing his hands on her upper arms.

"Nothing" she replied quietly half heartedly wiping her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Like most FF writers I like to get feedback/reviews. I would let to get some otherwise I shall have to think about continuing or not, and I would very much like to continue as I have some big ideas for this story. I don't even mind if they are as simple as this: '_I like it, please keep going!' _At least I know you guys are reading the story and enjoying the chapters... Come on, I know you want to press that little square button at the bottom of the page!

**Chapter 3**

"You know Gibbs; you shouldn't be too hard on her. She didn't do anything wrong except be late for work" Kate stated, Gibbs looked over surprised at her comment. Grunting he stood up and moved towards the lift. He walked briskly to his destination, he knew exactly what to buy, her favourite bunch of flowers. After purchasing them he walked back to NCIS. He stood patiently in the lift, when the doors opened he saw Abby at her computer staring at the search running through AFIS. He crept up behind her and stood there. _'Either she has absolutely no idea I'm here or she is ignoring me'_ Gibbs thought sighing inward he walked to the back room placing down the flowers on the desk he left.

**x-x-x**

Abby buried herself in work trying to keep herself from thinking about Gibbs. _'Honestly it's like the whole building wants me to run tests for them!'_ she thought looking at all the evidence she had to process. Around early afternoon her eyes flickered around the lab, poking her head around her computer she noticed something sitting on her desk. Curious she walked towards it, smiling she saw a bunch of black roses with one single red rose in the middle. A card lay on top, picking up the card it read:

_Dear Abby, Sorry I'm such a grumpy bugger all the time. Can you forgive me?_

She put the card down and immediately went upstairs to the squad room. Walking over to Gibbs desk he looked up, she walked around to stand beside him,

"You are forgiven!" she whispered kissing him on the cheek. Beaming he tugged on her hand Abby squatted down next to his chair,

"Pick out your nicest dress. I'm taking you out tonight"

"To dinner?" she squeaked Gibbs nodded in confirmation. Bouncing her way back to the lift, Abby was mentally ticking off which outfit she could wear. Just before she stepped into the lift a broad grin spread across her face _'I know exact which one to wear!' _she thought excitedly to herself.

Abby paced around her lab eagerly waiting for the big hand to reach five. It slowly ticked onto the five and Abby rushed out of the office wanting to get home so she could start getting ready. _'I think it is incredibly sweet of him to take me out, plus he is so handsome!'_ Abby thought to herself as she stood on the side of the road waiting for the bus.

The bus arrived half an hour late, angrily she got off and walked through the front door of the building to her apartment. Walking up the stairs she reaches her flat on the third level, after walking through the door she glances down at her watch.

"What? Fifteen minutes to get ready? Stupid bus driver for being late!" she yelled hurrying off to the bathroom.

When Abby came back out to the living room she was ready. She had decided to leave her hair out and just brushed it smoothly. She looked around the room

"Where the hell are my shoes?" spotting in the corner she rushed over, putting one someone knocked on the door. Abby hobbled over opening the door Gibbs stood there in a black suit.

"Come in" she beckoned as she strapped on the other shoe. She madly rushed around the room finding the contents for her bag. Abby stood beside him and he got a good look at how beautiful she looked, wearing a navy blue satin cocktail length dress with black high heels and her hair flowing around her shoulders. Abby noted his gazed

"Did you think I only had my normal Goth clothes?" Abby teased.

"No!" he shot back and paused, "Ok so maybe I did question what you would wear tonight. Well let's not dawdle, the car is waiting" Gibbs explained holding out an arm to Abby that she accepted gladly as they walked to the car.

Abby let go as she stared in awe at the black Mercedes waiting on the side of the street.

"Is that for us?" she asked pointing. Gibbs smiled and opened the door

"Thanks" she said after gracefully getting into the car. Gibbs closed the door and quickly walked around to the other side.

"You know where to go" Gibbs ordered the driver.

"Where are we going?" Abby asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise, you will just have to wait" Gibbs teased as a smile spread across his face.

The journey only took five minutes; Abby stared out the window, and then when she saw exactly where they had ended up. She leaned across and his Gibbs on the arm

"The Jefferson!" she breathed reading the letter stuck on the side of the building over the entrance. They were guided to the table near a window and given menus. Abby was too busy enjoying the exquisite food to make conversation. She had ordered; bread with a variety of dip for entre, (for both of them to share) prawn risotto for main and crème brulé for desert all accompanied with a glass of red wine.

Abby hadn't realised how late it was until she arrived at Gibbs house after the taxi ride from the restaurant.

"Would you like a drink or anything?" Gibbs offered

"No thanks"

"OK. Well I'll call a cab for you" Gibbs said

"Please Gibbs, it's really late. Can't I just crash here for tonight?" Abby begged.

"I can drive you home if you don't want to catch a cab" Gibbs suggested

"Or I could just stay here!" she begged once more.

"But it won't look good"

"Why not? I'm just staying at a friend's place. Please?" Abby whined

"Alright"

"Yay. Thanks Gibbs. Do you want right or left?" Abby asked sitting down.

"What?" he asked back confused.

"What side of the bed do you want, right or left?"

"Abby! We can't share a bed!" he shrieked

"Why not? We are both adults, aren't we?" Abby said innocently

"I'm your boss!"

"So? What are you going to do when you finally ask Kate Sorry, you're going to have to take the couch?!"

"That's different!" he yelled

"How?" Abby asked

"She isn't my friend! Well she is a friend, but not a close friend like you. I don't want to hurt you Abby"

"I think I will take that taxi" Abby said moving towards the door.

"Abs!" Gibbs called out but Abby didn't stop walking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Abby slightly opened her eyes to see a human figure standing in the door way of her bedroom. The figure walked into her room, half sit up Abby knew that slow but steady walk.

"Gibbs?" she called out.

"Yes Abby" he replied at the side of her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked yawning

"I came to apologise" he whispered softly. Abby tried to focus on him but it was too dark. Leaning across she flicked her bedside table lamp on, staring up at Gibbs she noticed he only wore boxer and a white t-shirt. He sat down on her bed,

"I'm sorry for being such a tool last night. I don't know what came over me" he said leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. Abby pulled his face closer and kissed him. After breaking off the kiss Gibbs crawled under the sheet and curled up beside her, wrapping his hands around her stomach.

"By the way, there is a present for you on your coffee table" he whispered into her ear. Getting up Abby wanted to know what she got, Gibbs pulled her down with his hands

"You can unwrap it later" Gibbs whined

"Why not now?" she shot back

"Because I want you now!" he growled Abby stared into his eyes.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I know we have a really close relationship, but something over the months has changed for me. I want you and I really want to make it work between us" he whispered, his face turning a shade of pink with embarrassment.

"Gibbs…" Abby started but her voice cracked up with emotion. Clearing her thought she tried again

"I want you to" beaming Gibbs pushed one of his legs in between hers.

"Hey Gibbs, how do you think the other will react if we are late and arrive at the same time at work this morning?" Abby asked with a mischievous smile spread across her lips. Gibbs snapped his head up looking at Abby as if she made a rude comment.

"Let them complain! Don't worry Abs, they'll have to answer to me if grump and make a fuss" Gibbs said evilly and throw the covers over his head.

**x-x-x**

Abby threw her eyes open, the last thing she remembered was lying in bed watching Gibbs walk out of her room. She could feel her cheeks were hot and flustered, looking over at the side of her bed, it was undisturbed. Getting up she checked the bathroom, kitchen and spare bedroom. Her heart began to beat against her chest as she slowly made her way to the living room. Closing her eyes shut, the memory was still fresh in her mind of how they made sweet love. Forcing one eye open she glanced down at the coffee table, no box or present, just her usual pile of magazines.

"Nooo!" she screamed out at the top of her lungs. Running back to her bedroom she dived under her sheets, clutching her black satin sheets, she was so confused. Tears started to run down her face and pooled on her bed. Abby sat up straight on her bed; leaning down towards her bedside table she saw a bottle. Smiling to herself she picked it up and unscrewed the top. Taking a sip she felt a little better but was still heavy depressed it was only a dream. _'I wonder if anyone would miss me if I stayed home?' _she thought to herself, but deciding against it she forced herself to get ready and head off to work.

**x-x-x**

Kate glanced at the clock on her computer screen, 11:51am. _'Abby hasn't come up to say good morning, yet' _Grabbing her cell Kate got up and walked to the lift at the back of the building. "Where do you think you are going?" Gibbs asked as she walked past.

"To say hello to Abby"

"I need you here!" He demanded

"Gibbs, I'm only doing paperwork, and if a case comes up, call me." She said shaking her phone in her hand.

'_The music is as aloud as ever. Something is definitely up!' _Kate told herself as she stepped out of the lift. She covered her ears as she approached the lab. Looking around Kate found Abby standing in front of one of her many computers staring at a finger print search. Kate walked straight to the back room where her music was blearing from.

"Hey!" Abby shouted

"What are you doing down here?" she asked as Kate came back into the room.

"To see how you are" Kate replied

"I'm fine!" she snapped.

"No you are not! I've call you a hundred time, you didn't come and see me in the morning and you're not replying to any of the emails I sent you! What is the matter?" Kate insisted

"I don't want to talk about it!" Abby yelled turning back to the computer screen.

"Fine, I'll just wait here till you do" Kate said with a sigh and leant against the desk.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Kate asked a few minutes later.

"Yes, it's nothing" Abby replied softly.

"It doesn't matter how small the problem may seem, tell me!" Kate said

"Guy trouble" Abby answered

"Ahh. All this fuss and hurt over them. Who needs 'em eh?" Kate said

"Yeah" Abby sighed.

"Oh! I'm a bit hungry" Kate said in surprised as she placed her hands on her growling stomach.

"Come on, I'll buy us lunch" Kate offered

"Thanks but no. I brought my own lunch today" Abby apologised.

"Ok. Cya later" Kate said waving goodbye before leaving the lab.

**x-x-x**

Abby stood in the lift waiting for the doors to open; once they did she took a deep breath and walked out heading for the squad room.

"Hi Tony" Abby said cheerily

"Hey Abs. Is there something we can do for you?" he asked

"No. Just wanted to say hi" she smiled

"Hey Gibbs" Abby said Gibbs grunted his replied

"Been moody all morning!" Tony whispered

"Do you know what I think you need?" Abby asked

"What?" Gibbs replied intrigued but what she is going to say next.

"A bike!" Tony looked up from his box of noodles.

"Who's getting a bike?" he asked

"Gibbs" Abby replied, he stood up and walked over to stand next to Abby in front of Gibbs desk. Suddenly he burst out laughing then covered his mouth

"Sorry Boss" he apologised. Abby started to giggle herself

"What's so funny?!" he demanded

"Trying to imagine you on a bike!" Abby giggled and Tony joined in again laughing. The lift doors opened and Kate walked to her desk. Frowning at Tony and Abby she asked

"What's going on?"

"We're trying to imagine Gibbs on a bike!" Kate smiled to herself and sat down at her desk. Gibbs noted Kate smiling then glared at Tony and Abby.

"I better get back to work" they both said in unison.

An hour later Abby's cell rang.

"Hello" she answered

_"You don't have to pretend anymore, your plan work!"_ Gibbs announced triumphantly.

"Oh"

_"Is something wrong?"_ Gibbs asked _'For God's sake! Tell him how you feel, say_ 'Gibbs you should be with me, not Kate' _What the hell, I can't say that'_ Abby thought frowning

"Yeah everything is fine" she lied and hung up the phone. Walking to the back room she turned up her music even louder, sliding down the wall she opened one of her desk draws and pulled out a bottle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Abby opened her eyes, looking around she found herself in her bedroom. _'How did I get here?' _Staggering to her feet she immediately placed her hands on her head trying to stop the room from spinning. She heard someone boiling the kettle outside in her kitchen. Walking into the living room she called out

"Gibbs?"

"It's Tony" he said

"Oh" she said sitting down in a chair.

"What time is it?" she asked

"7pm. Here drink this" He said brining over to cups to the table, sitting down in an empty chair he passed across a mug. Abby stared at the mug then took a sip.

"You don't remember what happened do you?" Tony asked staring at the Goth.

"Not really"

"Gibbs asked me to check if you got any results, but when I came down to your lab you were passed out in the back room. So I brought you home and waited till you woke up. And here we are" Tony explained

"How do you know my home address?" she asked taking another sip of the tea.

"You invited me to your Halloween party last year"

"That's right! You showed up as… Having a mental blank" Abby said

"Indiana Jones. Oh and these people called from 'Electrical Store' they said they had a new computer for you. I picked it up for you; I was only gone half an hour" tony said pointing to a cardboard box laying on the couch.

"My laptop!" Abby squeaked and rushed over.

She eagerly pulled it put from the box and placed it on her lap. Turning it on her eyes was glued to the screen as if seeing someone for the first time after a long holiday.

"Is it good?" Tony asked walking over to the couch to sit next to her.

"Is it good?" Abby mimicked Tony's voice.

"The best! It's the new HP NC6000, 1.8 GHz, 512MB, 80GB, 14.1"SXGA, DVD drive AND it has Windows Vista!" Abby explained taking a big breath.

"Cool!" Tony said nodding his head pretending to understand what Abby just explained.

"Look away for a minute" Abby asked she quickly typed in a password then told Tony he could look.

"Wait here" Abby instructed and quickly disappeared into her bedroom.

Tony took the laptop and placed it on his lap, finding the games folder he opened solitaire and started to play waiting for Abby to return. Once Abby returned Tony had finished the game and watched as the card fell down the screen. Abby sat down next to Tony.

"I see you had no trouble finding the games!" she teased

"Smile for the camera!" she said moving close to Tony and held her camera with one arm. They both smiled then there was a flash from the small digital camera. Abby quickly connected the camera to her laptop and transferred the image to a folder she created. She discounted the camera and set the picture as her desktop wallpaper.

"Does this have the internet?" Tony asked handing over her laptop.

"Not yet. But I was just about to set it up so it's wireless" Abby said as she madly typed away.

"What does that mean?" he asked

"Your as bad as Gibbs!" she giggled then stared at the screen.

"Is that why you are drinking so much, because Gibbs did something?" Tony asked breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Abs, I've noticed you've started drinking. I'm sorry it has to come to this. I just want to help you with your problem" he apologised

"Come to what? What have you done? I don't have a problem!" she shouted at him. Not getting any answers from Tony she stormed off to the kitchen, she went through every cupboard but couldn't see any bottle of alcohol she even searched the places were she keeps her spares.

"Just tell me why you are drink and I can help you" He begged moving towards the kitchen.

"You wouldn't understand. Now get out of my apartment"

"No!" he said firmly.

"I said GET OUT, you stupid fucking bastard!" she shouted even louder. Tony stood still shocked at what came out of Abby's mouth. Picking up his things he left. Crying Abby ran to her bed crawling under the sheets she wanted to disappear.

**x-x-x**

The next day at work Abby stood just outside the lift gathering her nerves.

"Excuse me!" someone shouted behind her, stepping aside she let him pass. Moving forward she found Tony sitting at his desk playing on his phone.

"Tony…" she waited till he looked up before continuing.

"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean the things I said. I was anger and upset. You are right, I have a problem and I would like your help to fix it" she nervously waited for him to say something. Abby didn't look around the bullpen to see who else was already at work; she kept her eyes fixed on Tony.

"It's ok Abs. I'd be glad to help you" he said getting up closing his phone he stuffed it into his pocket then gave Abby a hug.

"The first step it admitting you have a problem. I'm so proud of you!" he whispered letting her go.

"So how are you going to help me?" she asked

"Let's talk in your lab" he said moving towards the lift.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **In the previous chapter, when I was writing Abby's fight with Tony. I just wanted to jump into the FF and give her a big hug and tell her everything will be alright…

**Chapter 6**

Entering the lift Abby pressed the button to her lab. As soon as the lift ride was over they walked into her lab, Tony waited near the first desk as Abby was busy getting herself ready in the next room.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" she asked pulling on her white coat.

"Well you have already established you have a problem, I guess the next step would be to try and figure out reason for drinking" Tony suggested looking around for a chair to sit on. Abby rushed back to the other room and brought back a chair. Wheeling it over to Tony he sat down, Abby brought another chair close to Tony and sat down.

"So?" Abby asked swivelling around in the chair,

"What is the reason for your sudden urge to drink all the time?" Tony asked looking closely at Abby. She turned her head and chewed on her lip,

"Well I guess it's over this guy…" Abby whispered

"Ah one of _those_ problems" Tony said with a grin.

"If you can't be serious about this then I will go away and do my work" Abby said raising her voice.

"Ok, I'm sorry Abs." Tony apologised.

"So what did this guy do?" Tony asked seriously

"Well he asked me to help him with something but I guess he means more to me than just a friend. And then he just calls me up and dumps me just like that" Abby said snapping her fingers.

"It's Gibbs isn't it?" Tony asked

"Yeah" Abby sighed.

"Who were you trying to make jealous by pretending to be Gibbs girlfriend?" he asked

"Kate, but I don't want to do anything that will affect her because she is my friend" Abby said staring at Tony who face suddenly lit up.

"What are you thinking?"

"Pranks!" Tony said laughing evilly.

"If you play any pranks on Gibbs he will probably kill you" Abby pointed out.

"That is true, but maybe just small pranks that could happen anyway, like his computer not turning on or no pens at his desk" Tony said thinking of more ideas.

"I'm still a little confused about why you are drinking" Tony asked frowning.

"I'm not sure really, I guess I was just depressed because I like him. That's the only reason I can think of at the moment. So what is the next step?" Abby asked

"Well I think maybe you should replace the alcohol with something else like CAFF-POWs or chocolates" Tony suggested.

"I like that idea!" Abby said enthusiastic getting up.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked rushing after her.

"To get a CAFF-POW!" Abby smiled.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs looked across the empty bullpen over to Kate's desk.

"Do you want to go and grab some lunch?" Gibbs asked. Kate looked up from her computer

"Now? It's only 10 o'clock!" she stated

"So?" Gibbs asked again not seeing the problem.

"It's extremely early and what if Tony comes back?"

"I'm the boss, so I can do what I like. You're my girlfriend so any one who gives you grief will have to answer to me!" Kate smiled and instantly grabbed her bag. She waited for Gibbs near the lift.

"There is this new café that open on the corner of the street that I've been dying to try. Can we please eat there?" she begged tugging on Gibbs hand. He nodded his head as they entered lift and Kate squealed with delight.

Walking down the street Gibbs could see tables and chair set up outside.

"Seems busy" Gibbs noted.

"Don't worry, there is plenty of room inside." Kate replied cheerfully. Standing at the counter Kate stared at the menu deciding what she wanted for lunch. Once they had both order the waitress handed over a number and they sat down at a table in the corner.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay for lunch?" Kate asked

"No. I'm taking my beautiful girlfriend out for lunch, I can pay" he replied leaning over the table he kissed her. Ten minutes later their meals came,

"What did you get?" Gibbs asked eyeing off the chips.

"Club sandwich, you?" Kate asked back.

"Soup of the day" Gibbs replied swirling the spoon around in the bowl.

"You know what, I think you should get a bike" Kate said eating a chip.

"Why?" Gibbs asked

"I think a guy on a bike is really sexy!" Kate said winking at him.

**x-x-x**

Abby arrived at the NCIS car park early the next morning. Hopping out of her car she walked across to the lift she heard a motorbike arriving. Turning around she was shocked to find Gibbs had actually taken her advice and bought a bike, a small smile spread across her lips but then faded when she saw Kate on the back. The lift doors beeped and she entered the lift going straight up to her lab. Walking to the back room she got her big glass jar filled with smarties. She dug her hand in and pulled out a big handful, fifteen minutes later Tony showed up in her lab and saw her at the back. He walked towards her,

"What is all this?" he asked

"Well you said that I should replace alcohol with chocolate which is what I have done and now I am eating them!" Abby said stuffing another handful in her mouth.

"What has Gibbs done now?" he asked sitting down on the floor near her.

"You'll find out when they get into the squad room" Abby said once again filling her mouth with smarties. She moved across to her desk and began to analyse liquid that another Special Agent brought in the day before. Frowning Tony left the lab and headed for his desk.

Once he reached it he sat down he saw Kate and Gibbs arrive.

"Why are you smiling?" Tony asked getting up to stand in front of Kate's desk.

"Gibbs bought a bike" she beamed

"Ahh" Tony thought aloud.

"What?" Gibbs grumbled

"Nothing" Tony muttered and quickly walked back to his desk to attack the pile of paper work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Do you think Abby will like them?" Kate asked as Tony passed in front of her as she exited the lift. Tony just smiled entering the lift, shaking her head Kate walked into the lab.

"I don't know"

"Trust me, it's just who he is. I remember this one time when we were in Paris…"

"Abs?" Kate called out,

"Back here" Kate walked to the other room and found the Director and Abby sitting on the floor talking.

"Happy Birthday Abby" Kate said holding out the flowers. Abby smiled and quickly got up to put them in the fridge with the rest.

"Who are they from?" Kate asked following Abby,

"Ducky, Gerald, the guys from the mailroom, IT department and the Director" Abby said pointing to the flowers. Even though the roses are all black, the flowers were in different arrangements and sizes. Smiling Kate turned and saw a black box beside a black teddy bear sitting on her desk.

"What about them?" Kate asked pointing, Abby giggled and explained

"Tony said he bought the bear because he couldn't find any flowers, the box I don't know who it's from".

"Well I hope you have a good day, I must be getting back to my desk" Kate said giving her friend a quick hug she left the lab.

Abby walk through the sliding door and sat down next to the Director.

"What were you about to say before Kate cut you off?" she asked

"I remember this one time back in Paris when he forgot my Birthday but he had no clue that I was upset"

"That's not what it's about. The box is from Gibbs" Abby said as tears swelled up in her eyes, the Director had a puzzle expression so Abby continued,

"I suggested that I become a decoy girlfriend because he said he likes Kate, to make her jealous and ask him out. So we went out a couple of times, I already love Gibbs but I really fell for him. He just doesn't get it how much it hurt when he dumped me over the phone!" Abby took a deep breath but couldn't hold the tears, she tried to wipe them away but more appeared rolling down her cheeks.

"Aww Abs" Jen said pulling her close. Abby heard someone enter her lab and she lifted her head to see who it was. Tony walked back

"Ladies" he said with a nod, Abby stood up and moved towards her desk. She pulled open the bottom draw and took out her glass jar of smarties.

"What's this?" Jen asked as Abby sat back down.

"My chocolate jar. Tony suggested I trade alcohol for something less bad for my health" Abby said, looking at Jen she passed the jar over offering her some. Jen took a handful and passed it back,

"I see it's working!" Tony said proudly

"Yeah, maybe Jen could help think of more ways to kick my drinking problem" Abby suggested looking towards the Director.

"Sure! I'd love to" She replied smiling.

"Ok then, I think Gibbs wanted to see you Director" Tony said

"You only mentioned that to me now, DiNozzo" she hissed

"Sorry it slipped my mind" he apologised.

**x-x-x**

Abby sat at her desk listening to music through her headphones. Someone tapped her on the shoulders and she jumped, spinning around in her chair she faced her attacker.

"Gibbs, don't do that!" she yelled.

"Sorry" he apologised softly.

"What do you want?" she snapped

"Just wanted to talk" he replied

"Whatever it is, it's going to have to wait. I've got work to do!" Abby replied crossly

"Yeah, I can see that." Gibbs retorted.

"Abs, why are you avoiding me, don't you like your present?" Gibbs asked

"No, no. I love it" she hastily replied.

"Then what is it? You've been avoiding me for like two days! Tell me what is wrong" he insisted moving closer to her. Looking down Abby's heart began to beat quickly against her chest as she decided to tell Gibbs how much he means to her.

"I love you" she whispered finally looking up into his blue eyes.

"I love you to Abs" he said

"No Gibbs. I mean _love_ as in can't stop thinking about you, want you to be mine _'love'_" she mumbled

"Oh. Why didn't you say before?" he questioned staring at Abby. She shrugged her shoulder and pulled her headphones off.

"I want you Abby" he said

"You can't just turn around and say that to make me feel better" Abby announced loudly.

"Does it?"

"Does it what?" she asked

"Make you feel better?"

"No!" she shouted moving into the front section of her lab. Gibbs quickly followed

"Well what do you want me to do Abs. I don't have a time machine" Abby glared at him but kept her mouth shut.

"Is this going to affect our friendship?" he asked, his heart began to beat quickly waiting for an answer. Gibbs stood there for several minutes but not reply came from Abby. Storming out he got the lift back up to his desk.

**x-x-x**

'_Why the hell didn't Abby say something before? Although I probably would have chosen Kate anyway. What the hell am I going to have to do to fix this dilemma?' _Gibbs thought standing in the lift, the doors opened and he walked across the room to his desk.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked looking at Gibbs; Tony popped his head up from his computer.

"Nothing" he grumbled flopping down into his chair. He buried his head in his hands, closing his eyes trying to think how to fix the issue with Abby.

"Gibbs?" Kate called placing a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find her standing right next to him.

"I'm heading out for a bit" he said getting up moving towards the lift.

Entering the car park Gibbs looked around and found his bike in his normal space. He got on the bike and sat for a moment as he pulled on his helmet. He put the keys in and turned the engine on. He set off weaving between the cars, Utes and trucks on the roads. Reaching his destination he parked the bike in the drive-way and opened his front door. He trudged down the stair and absentmindedly started to sand his boat.

Images popped into his head of Abby sprawled out on his bed waiting for him. _'I wonder what it would have been like if I said yes…'_ he thought as he imagined himself moving closer to the bed and tracing his fingers all over her perfectly pasty coloured skin. Then he would sit her up in his arms and passionately kiss her as his hand slowly made its way down her back_. 'For God's sakes. Stop it, your madly in love with Kate remember!'_ he shouted to himself. The sanding tool slipped from his fingers and clanked against the concrete floor. He sat down on the floor cradling his head in his hands trying to make sense of the dirty thoughts he just experienced of Abby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Back at NCIS head quarters Jen got out of the lift and headed for Abby's lab. Jen shifted the CAFF-POW to her other hand as it was very cold.

"I thought you could use this" she said handing it over to Abby who was huddled up in the corner holding the jar of smarties.

"Thanks!" Abby said accepted the drink. Abby cell rang, quickly she walked over to her desk and answered it.

_"Everything is in place"_

"What for_?" _

_"You know, e-thay ank-pray on-way Ibbs-gay"_

"You speak Pig Latin?"

_"Yeah"_

"Ooh! That can be our secret language!!" Abby said enthusiastically

_"Good idea! Do you know if Kate speaks it?" _

"I don't think so"

_"Excellent! Anyway I should get back to work. Bye" _Abby walked back over to the Director

"What was all that about?" Jen asked

"Oh, I'm not sure if I should be telling you" Abby said

"You can tell me" Jen said placing a friendly hand on Abby's arm trying to coax it out of her.

"Ok but promise you won't tell _anyone!_"

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Jen pledged

"Well after Gibbs did what he did, I guess that why I started to drink so much because he really hurt me. Then Tony came up with this idea to play pranks on him, but I said it wasn't a good idea, well you know Gibbs he'll probably blow Tony's head off or something" Abby explained quickly just in case anyone entered her lab. Jen smiled,

"Yeah, I remember how he ended our relationship. I was hurt really bad. What does Tony have in mind."

"I have no idea, he just said it's ready. Can you speak Pig Latin?" Abby asked

"A little. it-way ill-way e-bay ok-way Abby-way" Jen said. Abby smiled,

"Is there a reason you came down here Director?" she asked formally.

"Not really." Jen chuckled

"I can't be bothered doing any work so I came to hide out down here" Abby beamed and moved to the front room, Jen followed curious as what Abby was doing.

Abby sat down on the floor in front of the plasma screen; Jen sat down next to her and kicked off her shoes. "What are we doing here?" Jen asked looking across at Abby.

"Photo album time!" she giggled and click on the control and photo's started appearing on the screen.

"Whoa, can you slow it down a bit?" Jen asked

"Sure. Any in particular you want to see" she asked

"Huh? Oh, there was just going fast and I would like to see them all" Abby started at the begging again. The first picture to appear is of Abby, wearing an over-sized mans shirt, with her long black hair flowing past her shoulders. Abby clicked on the remote control again and the next photo came up. Jen started laughing when she saw it. Abby also giggled at the picture, Tony in a t-shirt flexing his arm muscles showing off. The next photo appeared, Kate standing in the middle of the bullpen watching Tony showing off.

"I'm going to speed the next couple of photos" Jen nodded her head and Abby clicked on the remote. The images showed Kate and Tony having a food fight. Jen laughed and then stopped when Tony and Kate looked straight at the camera in horror.

"Let me guess Gibbs was standing behind you?" she asked

"Yeah" Abby sighed

"He made them picked up every piece of rubbish in the whole building!" Abby said remembering back to that particular afternoon. Jen leant back on her elbows resulting in her shirt lifting up a bit revealing a small section of her stomach. Abby flickered through the rest of the photo's smiling and laughing at all the good memories working at NCIS. The picture flashed up, Gibbs half smiling with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. Abby stared at the picture and sighed,

"Around the middle of the photos, you appeared in some of them" Jen asked

"Yeah, Kate and I were playing a game we invented and Tony was trying to rustle in on it, but we wouldn't let him so he stole my camera and started taking pictures" Abby replied staring at Jen, suddenly her eye darting down looking at her stomach.

Abby set her chocolate jar aside and stood up. She quickly walked to her bag and came straight back.

"Come on, get up!" Abby order holding out her hand.

"What for?" Jen asked nervously glaring at the camera in her hand. Abby didn't reply she just waited for Jen to stand up.

"Pretend you are the top model and you are flaunting it on the cat walk!" Abby said holding up the camera.

"What, no way!" Jen shouted

"Please? It will be fun, I promise" Abby begged.

"Ok, so what do you want me to do?" Jen said sighing, Abby beamed and did a pose. Jen copied it and Abby rushed around taking photos. Abby quickly connected her camera up to the plasma screen and went through the photos.

"This is my favourite!" Abby exclaimed blowing up the picture, Jen stuck out her butt, one hand leaning on her knee the other just below her mouth as she blew a kiss. Abby heard the doors slide open and she quickly grabbed the camera.

"What's going on?" Kate asked but she blinded by the light as Abby flashed the camera in front of her face.

"Abby!" she warned

"Sorry"

"Can I talk to you?" Kate asked

"Why does everyone want to talk to me? Yes I have a problem but it's not like I'm slitting my wrists!" she shouted both Jen and Kate stared at her.

"No I don't, in case you were wondering!" Abby shouted walking to the back, she grabbed her CAFF-POW from her desk and came back out.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Abby snapped

"In private"

"It's ok, you talk. I'll come by later" Jen said giving Abby a quick hug. Abby slid her hands down Jen's back and ruffled the bottom of her shirt, untucking it from her pants.

"Abby!" Jen hissed into her ear.

"Sorry" Abby apologised suddenly letting go, her cheeks red with embarrassment.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Just a hint of fem/fem…

**Chapter 9**

"So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well I guess I just want to tell you before it spread to the whole office. I've started seeing Gibbs"

"Yeah I know Kate!"

"You do?" she asked surprised

"I'm his friend to!" Abby snapped

"Ok. Well how would you like to come and have dinner with us tonight?"

"Tonight, um" Abby paused before continuing

"I'm busy tonight" Abby mumbled.

"Oh, ok then. Well I'll be going now" Kate said heading for the door

"Kate I…" Abby muttered but it was too late, she had already left the lab. Frustrated Abby walked to her desk and sat down. Opening her email she sent an email, she swivelled around on her chair waiting for a reply when her computer beeped at her.

_Dear Director/Jen, _

_I was wondering if you would like to come and have a beer after work tonight. I'm not pressing you into coming, I just thought you might like to…_

_To Abby,_

_I would love to go to the pub tonight. I'll meet you at five next to your car. _

_Jen, Director of NCIS. _

_P.S. sorry about that, I didn't mean to put it in. Stupid automatic signatures._

_To Jen,_

_If you want I can come by your office later and show you how to turn it off, so that when you are sending an important email and want the title then you can manually insert it._

_To Abby,_

_That would be great. I'm really glad you invited me out tonight, I can't remember the last time I kicked back, had a few beers and laughs…_

_Cya tonight, _

_Jen, Director of NCIS. _

_P.S. Sorry again, stupid email!_

Abby smiled as she read the emails, chuckling to herself imagining Jen have a fight with her email about the automatic signature.

**x-x-x**

At five o'clock Kate gathered her things ready to go home for the night.

"Good night Tony" Kate said waving goodbye Tony grunted and returned his attention back to the paper work. She exited from the lift and walked across the car park, stopping by her car she looked up and saw Jen standing next to Abby beside her car. Kate looked closer seeing them hug then Abby opened the car door for Jen. Shaking her head she stepped into her own car waiting for Gibbs to come down. Five minutes later Kate jumped when he opened the passenger side door.

"Hi beautiful" he said leaning over to kiss her.

"How well do you know the Director?" Kate asked.

"Bit of a random question. Pretty well" he replied as Kate started the car.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason" Kate replied merging onto the main road.

"Did you tell Abby we are going out?" Kate asked

"No" Gibbs replied

"Hmph, that's odd"

"So what are we doing for dinner?" Gibbs asked

"I thought we could go out" Kate suggested.

"Sounds good!"

**x-x-x**

Abby held the pub door open for Jen, she soon followed her inside.

"How about over there?" Abby said pointing to a booth in the corner.

"Looks good!" Jen commented nodding her head.

"What would you like to drink?" Abby asked as they sat down.

"I'll just have a beer thanks" Jen replied, nodding her head Abby got up and walked towards the bar. Abby came back carrying two bottles of beers in one hand and in the other a bowl of chips. Abby placed them down on the table and sat down, she picked up the beer and took a sip.

"So what's your favourite fruit?" Abby asked a couple of minutes later to break the silence.

"Watermelon" A lively conversation started up between them about Jen's time being undercover.

"I'll get the next round" Jen suggested getting up.

"Same again?" she asked Abby. Jen came back placing the drinks on the table.

"I never thanked you for sorting out that email thing" Jen said raising her beer.

"That's ok. I'm glad I could help" Abby replied smiling.

Several hours later the waitress came up to the table where Abby and Jen are sitting and told them had to leave as it was closing time. Abby helped Jen to the car and drove back to her apartment.

"I had a really nice time Abs. I could unwind and really be myself, ya know?" Jen commented as they walked through Abby's front door.

"I had a nice time to, Jen. I didn't think about Gibbs once, until now" Abby said sinking down into the nearest chair. Jen walked over pulled Abby to her feet; she suddenly wrapped herself around Abby in a tight hug. Abby slowly moved her hands down her back and paused just above her skirt. Abby leaned back so she was able to see Jens face, with no attempt to resist Abby dived her hands down the skirt and rested them on her bum.

"Oh my" Abby whispered

"What's the matter?"

"You're a thong girl!" Abby said staring up at Jen's face.

"Is that so? What if I told said I go commando" Jen grinned staring at Abby whose eyes widened. Abby noticed the hint of teasing in her voice but Jens face was completely serious.

"Whatever you wear, or don't. I like" Abby hissed digging her fingers into Jen. Letting go she floated across the room to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Abby asked as she poured herself a glass of water.

"I'm fine thanks. Do you think you'll be able to drive me to my car?" she asked

"Sorry I don't think so. I drank too much! Just crash here for the night. You can borrow some of my clothes for tomorrow if you like" Abby said. Jen looked at her questioning,

"One of my court suits" Abby said and Jen sighed.

"Wait did you think I would dress you up as a Goth?" Abby asked stepping forward and Jen nodded, Abby looked up and down Jens body.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Imaging you in a short black skirt and a white t-shirt with a skull and cross bone on it!" she commented sitting down on the couch. She placed the glass on the coffee table and leaned across and grabbed the TV remote control from the other side of the sofa.

Abby was too busy watching the news that she didn't see Jen slip out of the room.

"You mean like this?" she asked twirling around making the mini skirt flared out. Abby looked up and dropped the remote control on the floor, Jen had decided to wear one of her grey mini skirt and a white, semi see-through t-shirt. Jen swiftly walked across and planted herself down next to Abby on the couch.

"You don't like me dressed as I am?" Jen asked noticing Abby was still staring at her with her mouth slightly open.

"No! Just a little surprised" Abby replied softly picking up the TV control. Abby flicked the channel and saw that a movie was just about to start.

"Want to watch this, or I can put a DVD on?" Abby asked

"This is fine" Jen replied pointing to the TV.

Abby looked down at the clock as she yawned.

"Holy crap. No wonder I'm so tired!!" Abby shouted making Jen jump as she had rested her head on Abby's shoulder ages ago.

"You ok to sleep on the couch?" Abby asked

"Yeah it's fine" Jen said lying down. Abby smiled, turning off the TV she went straight to her bedroom and shut the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry it's a bit of a short one, but next chapter shall be exciting, plus juicy!!

**Chapter 10**

Abby woke up at her usual time, 6:15am, walking out to the living room she looked down at the couch, but Jen wasn't there. Abby then walked into the dining area and found her sitting at the table having breakfast. Abby quickly ran over to the phone  
"Hello"  
"What for?" she asked her voice rising in volume.  
"I'm not sure if I'll make it"  
"That's not fair!"  
"I told you I can't!" she yelled into the phone. Jen looked up staring at Abby.  
"Fine!" Abby shouted and put the phone down. Storming off to her bedroom she slammed the door shut. Jen jumped when Abby slammed her door, getting up Jen walked across the room pressing her ear against the door she listened trying to figure out what Abby was doing. Opening the door she peered inside to find her sprawled out on the bed face down. Jen climbed up on the bed and lay down next to Abby. Turning her over she found Abby crying,

"There is no need for that" she whispered wiping her tears.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked quietly.

"Gibbs"

"Why are you upset?"

"He wants me to go in early"

"So lying here is only going to make him madder" Jen said, sighing Abby nodded her head knowing it was true. Slowly moving she got up and made her way to the bathroom to have a shower.

"Do you have that suit I can borrow?" Jen asked

"In my wardrobe" Abby said pointing behind her. Jen saw Abby half heartedly close the bathroom door joined to her bedroom. Jen opened the wardrobe and on the left door was a full length mirror, from the crack in the bathroom door reflected by the mirror Jen could see Abby undressing and stepping into the shower. Snapping her head back to the wardrobe she looked for the suit, seeing it she grabbed it and hurried out of the room.

Jen closed the door to the spare bathroom and leaned against the door. Placing her hand on her heart she could feel it bounding rapidly, sighing she thought _'Why would I get excited over something like that. It's Abby for God sakes!' _Changing into the suit she looked in the mirror, satisfied she opened the door and walked back to the living room where she placed her bag last night. A couple of minutes later Abby came out dressed in black pants and a white top.

"I'm ready" Jen said standing up, Abby stood for a moment staring at her. _'Oh My God she is beautiful!'_ Abby thought grabbing her car keys and an apple for breakfast. They walked down to her car and drove off to work.

Jen got out and walked over to the lift pressing the button. Abby got out her car gathering her things; she locked it and walked over to stand by Jen. They both stepped into the lift and patiently waited as it made its way up to the squad room. Stepping out Abby saw that Gibbs and Kate were already at work; Abby suddenly looked down and saw Jen was holding her hand then quickly gave it a squeeze for courage.

"Isn't that Abby's suit, Jen?" Gibbs asked as they entered the bullpen.

"No Gibbs, geez. Jen just suggested shops that I should get clothes for court. I didn't' know she had the exact same suit" Abby rambled on, Gibbs shook his head and sat down at his desk. Abby turned her head around and gave Jen a quick smile before heading down to her lab.

Abby sighed as she saw a big boxed sitting on the main table in her lab. Walking to the back room, she hung up her coat and put her keys in her draw. Walking back to the front she sorted through the box and began to process the evidence.

**x-x-x**

"Hello?"

_"Hey Abby, I just wanted to thank you once again for the great time I had last night" _

"That's ok. I had a good time to"

_"We should do it again sometime" _

"Yeah, but maybe at my apartment, watch movies and eat junk and lots of soft drink!"

_"That sounds fun! I will have to get back to you on that date, I'm not sure when I have a day off" _

"That is ok"

_"Hey Abby, can I ask you something" _

"Sure"

_"Do you like guys or girls?"_ Jen asked holding her breath for Abby to answer.

"I swing both ways!"

_"Really?" _

"Yeah, more fun that way. You?"

_"Um, guys" _

"Cool. Well I have to go, Gibbs placed a huge box of evidence that he wants result by this afternoon, which isn't going to happen. When do you think he will realise that science can't be rushed?" Abby questioned.

_"Haha, that's Gibbs for ya. Bye" _

Abby stared at the phone. _'That was a little odd conversation'_ she thought to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jen walked through Abby's lab doors. She looked around and found her standing in front of a monitor screen. Abby turned around hearing the doors slide open.

"Hey Jen" she said and turned back to the screen as the search was running through AFIS.

"Abby, I need to talk you to about something important" Jen whispered. Abby turned around again to face her, the way she spoke wasn't her normal Director, I'm better than you, tone. _'It's more feminine and relaxed tone' _Abby thought staring into her eyes then looked down at her rosy red lips as Jen began to talk.

"Over the past few days, hanging out together, you've really let me be myself. Everyone expects that I have to be so formal all the time because I'm the Director of NCIS. But you made me feel comfortable just to be myself" Jen paused stepping closer to Abby who had a smile spread across her lips.

"Even the Special Agents treat me so formally, including Gibbs" Jen continued. She turned her head and Abby took a hold of her hands.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Jen replied

"Your hands are shaking" Abby whispered. Jen pulled them out of Abby's grasp and found they were shaking.

"Jen?" Something about the way Abby said her name made Jen look at her.

"I've never felt like this before" she admitted Jen could feel her cheeks blushing so she stared down at the keyboard.

"What do you mean, 'never felt like this before'?" Abby asked lifting Jens face with her hands.

"About a woman" Jen whispered

"Don't like men anymore?" Abby asked

"No. I still like men. It's just most of them think if they sleep with me then I owe them a favour if they ever get into trouble. I'm sick and tired of being used all the time" Jen shouted. Abby moved closer to Jen, staring at her lips Abby slightly opened her mouth. She abruptly stopped when she saw Tony enter the room.

Jen stared at Abby as she took several steps back_. 'What the hell? I confined in her about my feelings and she just backs away!' _Jen thought angrily, tears stung her eyes turning on her heels she left the lab.

"What's her hurry?" Tony asked approaching Abby.

"Dunno" Abby replied shrugging her shoulders, her eyes were fixed on the doors long after Jen had left.

"Prank A, is set and ready" Tony announced smiling.

"Which is?" Abby asked. "Every Wednesday Gibbs has a video conference. He normally changes into a clean shirt. He is one size bigger than I am, so I swapped his shirt with mine. Don't worry I put a shirt that is the same colour and same brand" Tony explained.

"That is to cruel. I love it!" Abby exclaimed with a huge grin, Tony waved goodbye and left. Abby turned around to find the search was still running. _'One problem solved. Now I just have to figure out what happened to Jen to make her angry' _Abby thought leaving her lab. She entered the lift and pressed the button to go to the floor level with the Director's office. Stepping out of the lift she headed straight across the balcony and entered the Director's assistant's small office.

"Is the Director free?" Abby asked Cynthia.

"Yes" Cynthia replied with a nod.

Abby softly knocked on her door, no answer came so Abby let herself in. Abby walked over to Jen sitting in her chair, she swung her around and sat down in her lap.

"Can I try again?" she whispered. Jen shook her head and looked away, frowning Abby turned Jens face back towards her. She saw tears swelling up in her eyes, one escaped and ran down her cheek. Abby wiped it away and stroked her face; she leaned closer and whispered in her ear

"Please?" Jen didn't answer but Abby guessed she was looking down her top. Moving her lips over to Jens, she lightly pressed against them. Abby could feel Jen's tongue tracing her lips. Jen pulled her head back and giggled.

"Watermelon!" Abby smiled and leaner closer. Jen lunged forward and moved her mouth over Abby's lips sucking off the lip gloss.

"Do you want to come over my place tonight?" Abby asked sitting up straight on Jens lap.

"Why don't you come over to my house? It's easy enough to find" Jen suggested.

"Yeah that sounds great. I'll even bring extra clothes so I don't have to rush home in the morning to get ready for work" Abby whispered kissing her on her cheek.

"If you get up, I'll write down the address for you" Jen said, Abby did as she was told and stood behind Jen as she scribbled down the address. Abby couldn't resist the urge her thumbs on Jens shoulder, pressing hard Jen groaned.

"I've needed that since the beginning of the week!" she mumbled relaxing back in her chair.

**x-x-x**

That afternoon Abby walked out of the lift on the car park level. Seeing Gibbs and Kate making out near a car, which Abby assumed was Gibbs or Kate's. Before Abby opened her car door she threw a glanced back at them. Now Gibbs was slowly moving down Kate's neck, also undoing her top as he went. Annoyed at their ignorance to display their affection in public Abby smiled evilly thinking of the most brilliant plan to break them up, she let herself in her car and exited the car park. Parking just around the corner she searched her bag for her cell. _'There is nothing in the world that can distract you when Gibbs is kissing you. But I know Kate and she will answer her cell every time it rings!'_ Abby said to herself as she firmly gripped her phone and pulled it out. Flipping it open she searched for Kate's number in her phonebook. She waited as it dialled and rang,

_"Hello?"_ Kate answered breathlessly

"Hi! Are you still in the office?"

_"No"_

"Oh…"

_"Something wrong?"_ Kate asked sounding worried

"I just can't find my dog collar. You know the black one with studs that you got for my birthday last year? Well it's not around my neck nor in my bag or car. So I was just checking if you were still in the office if you didn't mind just have a quick look to see if it is in my lab. But don't worry I can check tomorrow. Bye" Abby rambled on but when she hung up, she was satisfied and drove home.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **This chapter contains smutty goodness, fem/fem. Don't like it, don't read it…

**Chapter 12**

Abby looked up at the street sign, looking back down at the piece of paper.

"Number 78" Abby said aloud driving slowly down the road searching for Jens house. Finding it she parked the car and got out, carrying an over-night bag in her hand. Standing at the front door she knocked on it. Abby didn't have to wait long, Jen opened the door. Abby stared at the beautiful site before her, Jen had changed into a pair of light blue jeans, a white tank top and her long hair flowed down past her shoulder a nice change from being pinned up all day at work. Smiling Abby brushed Jen walking in, placing her bag down she looked around the big entrance.

"Want a tour?" Jen asked standing next to Abby.

"Sure" she replied following Jen through a door to the left,

"This is the kitchen, dining area and living room" Jen explained as Abby looked around the three large rooms. Jen then grabbed her hand and led her through back to where they just were,

"Study" Jen pointed to a door opposite the entrance from the front door.

"Did you buy this place?" Abby said peering into the study.

"No I inherited it after my father died" Jen replied softly

"I'm so sorry" Abby whispered facing Jen.

"Do any of your brothers or sister live here?" Abby asked wanting to find out Jens history, as she knew little about her.

"My brother lived here for a while, but moved out once he got married. Been living on my own ever since" Jen said and stared down at her hand holding onto Abby. She was a little surprise to find that her thumb was rubbing the back of Abby's hand.

"I ordered some Chinse for dinner" Jen said suddenly letting go,

"Through here it just the spare bedrooms plus a bathroom" Jen pointed to a little hall to the right.

"What up the stairs?" Abby asked looking up at the Magnificat staircase.

"The main bedroom, well, my bedroom."

"So is this just like watch movies all night, type of sleep over?" Abby asked

"Yeah I guess so" Jen said.

"Cool. Well do you mind if I change into something more comfortable?"

"No that's fine. Bathroom is at the end of the hall" Jen pointed out, she watched till Abby closed the door then disappeared upstairs to her room. Jen looked down at her jeans, nodding her head she agreed with Abby. _'Movie night, I can't go walking around in jeans'_ she told herself and pulled out her satin purple nightie.

Abby walked up the stairs, along the wall going up was photos. She stared at them, smiling they were mostly of Jen growing up. Once she reached the top she saw a more recent picture of Jen standing by a bridge. Abby opened the door to Jen's bedroom; she found her lying on her bed reading a book. She walked up and crawls up beside her; Abby rested her head just under her collar bone. As Jen turned the page she said

"You know that it really distracting!"

"What is?"

"I can see down your top" Abby sat up and took it off.

"How about now?" she asked watching Jen as she peered over the top of her book. Leaning forward Abby kissed her on the lips, Jen returned the kiss but placed on her finger on her lips. Slowly Abby traced her finger down Jens body, stopping she hooked her finger in her pants and pulled them off then throw them on the floor.

Abby lightly placed her finger at the top of Jens folds, moving her finger slowly forth and back. Taking a grip of her nightie Jen pulled it up over her head also throwing it on the ground. Prompting herself up Jen leant against her elbows. Her lips locked around one of Abby's nipples and her tongue caressed teasingly across it until it became hard. Abby stopped and Jen stared into her eyes begging for more. Abby pushed one her fingers inside then pushed another one. A wave of heat rippled through Jens body and she threw herself down on her bed, spreading out her arms her hands felt around clutching for the sheets, groaning. Minutes later Abby stopped and licked her fingers clean, smiling she slowly made her way down. Jen lifted her head wondering why Abby stop, her jaw fell open as Abby spread her legs out and stuck out her tongue. At first contact Jen shivered and could feel goose bumps rising on her skin. Enormous pressure was building up in Jens body, taking a deep breath she shouted 'Abby' at the top of her lungs. Stopping Abby crawled her way up to Jens lips.

"Hello" she whispered collapsing on her.

"Hi" Jen replied back, suddenly she threw Abby down on her back and towered over her on her hands and knees.

"What about you?" she asked breathing heavily.

"Not now. I'm so tired" Abby replied panting, smiling Jen lowered herself down and kissed Abby.

"Jen are….Oh My God!" Gibbs yelled bursting through the door.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs parked the car on Jens driveway. Walking up the footpath he saw someone waiting at her door.

"G'day Mate. Do I have the correct address, for Jenny Shepard? I've been standing out here for several minutes because no-one is answering" he asked

"Yeah. How much is it?" Gibbs asked pointing down at the bag

"36 dollars" Gibbs shoved a 40 dollar note in his hand and took the bag of Chinese.

"Keep the change" Gibbs mumbled closing the door behind him. Walking into the kitchen he placed down the food, walking to the study he thought he would find Jen a sleep in the chair, but it was empty. Walking back out to the entrance he heard her scream

"Abby". _'No wonder she could answer. There is a intruder and has Jen and Abby tied up!' _Gibbs thought his heart racing as he ran up the stairs, three at a time. He burst through the bedroom door.

"Jen are…Oh My God!" Gibbs yelled turning around mid sentence. Gibbs stood still hearing both women scrambling around he turned around.

"Is there something you want Gibbs?" Jen asked tying the night gown around her waist

"Um, Chinse is downstairs… Abby" he managed to mutter out after a long pause.

"Yes?" she answered, shaking his head he quickly disappeared downstairs and to his car. Abby walked up beside Jen, slipping her finger between hers. She waited till she heard Gibbs car pullout of the driveway.

"What are we doing to do about him?" Abby asked

"Don't worry about him. He won't say anything" Jen said giving Abby's hand a squeeze.

"Come on, let's go eat" she suggested pulling Abby out of the room.

Walking into the kitchen, Jen saw the bag of Chinese sitting on the bench. Walking over she placed all the containers out.

"Do you want bowls or plates?" Jen asked taking the lids off,

"Bowls" Abby replied standing at the end of the bench. Jen got a spoon out placing one in each plastic container. She started to pile the food up in the bowl she got out. Grabbing a fork she went to sit down on the couch, picking up the TV remote she turned it on and flicked through the channels. She settled for CSI, Abby came and joined her on the couch. For the first ten minutes they ate in silence

"Abby…" Jen said looking across at Abby who was chewing vigorously on a piece of Sweet 'n' Sour pork.

"Yeah" she answered.

"I think I love you" Abby looked up and placed her bowl down on the coffee table.

"What do you mean _'think'_?" she asked moving closer

"Well I really like you. The way your pigtail bounce when you walk…" Jen paused as Abby twirled her pigtails with her fingers.

"The way you get overly excited about something, even if it seems incredibly small to others. The tone of your voice" Jen continued staring into Abby's eye waiting for her reaction.

"You like my voice?" she asked

"Yeah, how its sounds gravelly. I find it so sexy!" Abby moved closer and took Jens bowl also placing it down on the coffee table. She pushed her back against the couch

"Do you know how turned I am right now?" she asked

"And I'm hungry. I thought you said you were tired?" Jen teased.

**x-x-x**

Jen pressed play on the remote control, letting music from the 60's softly play in the background as she climbed into her bed. Lying her head on the pillow she thought back over the night, watching CSI then putting on a movie and Abby fell asleep leaning against her. Jen picked Abby up in her arms and put her in the spare bedroom. A soft on her door brought her back to the present.

"Yeah" Abby walked in wearing a light blue singlet and boxer.

"Couldn't sleep? My music didn't keep you awake?" Jen asked

"No it's fine. Hey its 60's music!" Abby said excitedly

"You like this type of music?" Jen asked

"Yeah! I don't just like to heavy metal all the time!" Abby said poking out her tongue. Jen smiled and jumped up on the bed, she cranked up the volume and started dancing away. She moved her from side to side, with her hair flying around. After the song finished she collapsed down on the bed panting.

"Go Jen" Abby smirked

"Thanks!" she said leaning up to kiss Abby.

"I love bats. I'm trying a new experiment" Abby informed Jen

"Which is?" she asked curiously

"Staying up all night like them!" Abby said pushing Jen down and pulled the sheets over their heads.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jen opened her eyes as the sun shone into her bedroom. Looking down Jen saw Abby lying across her stomach, softly she brushed Abby's black hair from her face. Abby blinked her eyes open, looking up she smiled to see Jen staring down at her.

"Good morning" she greeted still half asleep.

"Hello" Jen replied planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Jen asked tracing small circles on Abby's back.

"You" Abby yawned crawling up and rested her head on the other pillow.

"Abs I was being serious!" Jen said annoyed.

"So was I!" Abby shot back turning her head to face Jen.

"Come on, let's go see what is in the kitchen" Jen said dragging Abby out of bed.

Abby jumped back surprised to find someone in Jens kitchen. She looked back at Abby waiting at the door. "What's the matter?" Jen asked walking back to Abby.

"Someone is in your kitchen!" she whispered

"Yeah, Noemi."

"Good morning Senorita" Noemi greeted as Jen walked back to the kitchen. Jen looked over her shoulder and found Abby still standing in the same spot, sighing she walked back.

"Did you think that _I _cleaned the house all by myself?" Abby shook her head then pulled on the singlet trying to cover her black boy-cut pants. Jen looked at Abby then laughed.

"Don't worry, Noemi has seen me with other more revealed than this" Jen said patting her face.

"Sí Senorita" she sighing Abby followed Jen.

"Senrita, scrambled egg ok?" she asked looking up from cook top.

"Yes thank you Noemi" Jen said sitting down at the table.

"Around 7:45am, I'll get Stan to drive us over to the office" Jen said pulling the morning paper closer to read.

"Stan? Who's Stan?" Abby asked nervously. Jen looked up from the paper, placing a hand over Abby's she explained "Body guard/chauffeur". Abby let out a sigh of relief and accept the plate Noemi offered her.

Ten minutes later Abby was waiting in the entrance for Jen. She looked up as she made her way down the stairs, wearing a grey suit with a white shirt leaving the top button undone.

"Ready?" Abby nodded and Jen opened her front door nearly knocking into Stan.

"Good morning Director. Did you have a good sleep last night?" he asked

"Yes thank you!" she commented winking at Abby. They got into the car and Stan started the engine and drove down the road.

"Oh no" Jen cried Stand slowed down and look in the review mirror.

"What is it, Ma'am?" he asked in his deep voice.

"I forgot some folder. You wouldn't mind tuning around so I can go and get them?" Jen asked apologising.

"Not at all Ma'am" he replied and did a quick U-turn. He stopped outside her house and she quickly ducked out.

"So how do you know the Director?" Stan asked Abby

"I work at NCIS, I'm in the forensic department" she smiled, not sure whether to call him Sir or not. Staring out the window Stan's tone remind Abby of Gibbs voice, _'But more sweeter and friendly!'_ Abby thought.

"Sorry about that" Jen said getting back in the car as Stan drove off.

Arriving at NCIS Abby and Jen got out of the car. In the lift Abby waited till the other person had gotten out before she strode over and flicked the emergency switch abruptly sending the lift to a halt. She rushed over and caught Jen before she feel.

"What did you do that for?" Jen snapped

"What are we going to do about our relationship?" Abby asked

"What do you mean?" Jen asked confused

"Well was it just a fling or do you want to take it further, and if you do what are we going to do about work?" Abby asked searching Jens face. _'Oh no, did I frighten her off last night when I said I liked her? What if she doesn't feel the same and maybe only wanted a fling?'_ Jen asked herself, her face fell at the thought. Abby moved her hand up Jens arm and rested it on the back of her neck. Jen took a deep breath

"Abby I like you a lot. I would very much to make it work" she whispered edging closer to Abby.

"I was hoping you would say that" Abby smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"Just another thing" Abby said before Jen could reach the button to make the lift work again.

"What are we going to do about Gibbs?"

"Don't worry about him. If he spills to anyone, we'll just innocently touch which would shut him up!" Jen said smiling. Satisfied Abby flicked the switch and the lift hurled into action,

"I'll see you later today" Abby said giving her a quick kiss before leaving the lift.

**x-x-x**

Hours later Abby's lab phone rang and she pushed he chair across to the other table.

"Hello"

_"__You should get up here"_

"Why?"

_"Gibbs is about to come back from the meeting"_

"But what if he asks what I am doing up there?"

_"Just say you needed to talk to me about something you found in the evidence"_

"Ok! See you soon!" Abby said and hung up the phone. Pulling her white coat around her she pressed the lift button. Abby raced out of the lift and walked casually to Tony's desk.

"Hi!" she waved catching her breath. The MTAC door slammed shut making the team look up. Gibbs stormed out of the room clutching the shirt around the collar, Abby noticed that Jen was close behind him; she looked closer and saw that Jen was trying very hard to hide a smile. Abby then looked down at Tony who stared at his screen pretending nothing happened.

"Are you alright Gibbs?" Kate asked as he walked into the bullpen.

"Fine" he squeaked. The first few buttons popped off, one landing but a few feet away from Tony's desk.

"Been putting on some extra pounds, Boss?" he teased. Gibbs turned around his face was red, shouting he ripped the shirt off. Gasping for air Gibbs threw the shirt in the bin. Gibbs leaned against his desk wearing a white singlet, showing off his defined muscles. Turning around he strode over to Tony,

"Can I have your spare shirt?" he asked

"Sorry Boss. I only got the one on my back"

"I'll be back in half an hour!" Frowning he turned and walked to the lift. Abby looked up to the balcony were the Director is standing. Smiling she turned and walked to her office.

"Hey Tony, do you know if the Director sits in on that video conference?" she asked Tony nodded his head. _'Mental note to myself, Ask Jen what Gibbs was like during the meeting!' _"I should probably get back to that box of evidence" Abby said leaving the room. Tony was still smiling about the prank they pulled on Gibbs.

**x-x-x**

Late in the afternoon Abby entered into Jen's office.

"I picked a bad week to cut out caffeine" Jen grumbled.

"Why did you stop?" Abby asked sitting down in the chair opposite her desk.

"Otherwise I'll end up like Gibbs, living off coffee" Jen sighed taking a sip from her water bottle

"With one major difference!" Abby commented

"Only one?" Jen teased

"You got me!" Abby smiled. Abby smiled even more and her eyes widened with a brilliant thought.

"What are you smiling for?" Jen asked

"Take my key, and swing by my place around 6." Abby said handing over the key.

"What for?" Jen called out.

"A surprised and don't forgot not to drink any caffeine!" Abby beamed before disappearing behind her door. Jen looked down at the clock on her computer _'An hour, come on concentrate!' _She thought but couldn't, her mind wondered off thinking what Abby had in planned for her.

**x-x-x**

Abby gathered her things, her spare key from her draw and snuck out the back of her lab. She quickly walked to the car park and drove off the supermarket. She bought a tub of ice-cream and drove home, Abby looked down at her watch,5:45pm. Sighing she started to prepare for Jenny coming over.

Jen glanced down at the clock, 5:48pm, she quickly called Stan to pick her up. Stiffly getting up she walked out of her office. "Go home Cynthia, it's late. Goodnight" Jen said pausing in front of Cynthia's desk. Jen got in the lift and headed down towards the car park, spotting Stan she swiftly moved across to the car.

"Where to Director?" he asked holding the car door open. Jen told him Abby's address and he set off.

Ten minutes later Jen found Abby's apartment number and knocked on the door. No answer came so she pushed the key in and turned the handle.

"Abby?" she called out.

"In here" Jen followed the sound of her voice and stood at the door to her bedroom with her mouth open in shock.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Abby what are you doing?" Jen asked placing down her briefcase.

"Did you do as I said and not drink any caffeine"

"Yeah. But what are you _doing?_" Jen asked again looking at Abby lying on the bed in a black bikini.

"Well why don't you come and taste the ice-cream!" Abby beamed, Jen shook her head and noticed there was ice-cream spread out on her stomach. Rushing over and crawled onto the bed and licked some that had melted. Smiling Jen quickly ate the rest up on Abby stomach.

"I guess you liked the coffee flavoured ice-cream!" Abby said slightly giggling that Jen was still licking her stomach. "Is there anymore?" Jen asked as she licked her lips.

"The tub is over there" Abby pointed to the bedside table.

"Wouldn't it be all melted?" Jen asked peering over

"Well yeah, that's why I got these!" Abby grinned holding up the spoons. Jen reached across and put the tub between them as Abby sat up. Jen dug her spoon in and licked it off.

"Open wide!" Abby said putting a spoonful of ice-cream into Jens mouth.

"Why aren't you eating it?" Jen asked

"Because you've been deprived off coffee and caffeine all week! You need it the most" Abby replied shoving another spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth.

Fifteen minutes later they had finished the ice-cream.

"What do we do now?" Jen asked

"Lie here for a while" Abby said stretching out on the bed. Jen smiled and curled up next to Abby.

"You're all sticky!" she commented tracing her stomach.

"Probably from the ice-cream" Abby yawned

"Well then you'll need a shower, you dirty girl!" Jen ordered with a mischievous smile.

"Only if you'll join me!" Abby said getting up and pulled Jen towards the bathroom. Abby's phone rang; Jen sighed and said

"You probably need to get that"

"Let it go to voice mail" Abby whispered huskily and placed her hands on the bottom of Jens shirt. Slowly she lifted it above her head placing it on the floor; she next went for the skirt.

"I think someone really wants to get a hold of you!" Jen said as she heard Abby's cell ring. Grumbling to herself she searched her room for the phone. Jen stood at the door way taking of her stockings.

"What?" she shouted into the phone  
"Not now"  
"Gibbs! You can't order me around anymore. I'll do it in the morning when I get back to my lab" Abby said and hung up.

"So where were we?" Abby asked moving towards Jen.

"The shower" she whispered seductively into her ear.

Abby turned on the water and pulled Jen in. Jen grabbed the shower gel and squeezed some into the palm of her hands.

"Tell me how you feel" Jen asked rubbing her hands together she placed them all over Abby's body.

"What do you mean?" Abby frowned

"How you feel towards me" Jen said pushing the hair that clung to her face, behind her ear.

"Well, you're pretty, smart, funny and I like you a lot" Abby said turning around to face Jen. She stared at her lips for a bit then lunged forward and kissed her. "

This morning when you had a video conference. How was Gibbs?" Abby asked

"He was agitated, like someone had a grip around his throat or something" Jen said looking at Abby giggling.

"I thought you weren't going to think about Gibbs?" she asked

"I'm not. It was part of the prank. Tony swapped shirts on him, a size smaller" Abby chuckled.

"So does this mean you will stop drinking?" Jen asked nervously,

"Yeah! I don't have a reason to be depressed all the time" Abby answered. Jen smiled at Abby then frowned as her stomach growled.

"Let's go have some dinner" Abby suggested stepping out of the shower.

"Do you have anything I can wear?" Jen asked as Abby passed her a towel.

"Sure, wait here" Abby said wrapping the towel around her she quickly disappeared into her room then came straight back, handing over the t-shirt Jen pulled it on. Looking down she saw it was a creamy colour and had 'MIT' written in big lack letters.

"Did you go to MIT?" Jen asked following Abby out to the kitchen.

"No, it's McGee's" Abby replied over her shoulder.

"Oh"

"About a year ago, I went out on a date with McGee, then came back here. He got called back to Norfolk, so he gave me that t-shirt to remember him by. But it's pointless cuz we I.M. nearly every day!" Abby giggled as pulled ingredients from the pantry. Abby made pasta for dinner then they went to bed as it was late.

**x-x-x**

Early in the morning Jen slipped out from Abby's grasp and left. At 7, Abby moved her hand over the other side of the bed, feeling nothing she opened her eyes. Looking across she found it empty but saw a note on the pillow.

_Dear Abby,_

_I'm sorry I left early. I had to get home and get ready for work. I had a great time last night, like always. But I'm happy that we sorted out your problem. Does this also mean that you will stop playing pranks on Gibbs? Because if you do continue, he will find out one way or another and then most likely lose your friendship with him. Well I'll see you at work, I guess._

_Jenny_

_xoxox_

Smiling Abby folded the note she put it away in her chest of draws. She quickly got ready for work wanting to see Jen. Sitting in her car she honks her horn rushing the people in front to go through the lights. "Come on! I'm going to be late!" she screams. Finally she arrives at NCIS and goes straight to her lab. She sees a figure sitting on her desk chair in the dark, wincing she knows it Gibbs.

"What time do you call this?" he asked looking down at his watch.

"There was traffic!" Abby whined

"Sure there was" he said sarcastically

"If you don't want to believe me, that's your problem!" Abby snapped turning on the lights.

"Abby I don't want to be mad with you. I just want to know if we are ok?" he asked softly

"Gibbs, about last night. You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"No, I spoke to the Director this morning and promised her I wouldn't" he replied

"What?" she shouted

"You're a good friend, the closet I've ever had, with the exception of Ducky. I like you Abs, with your funny little ways" Gibbs commented

"I'm not sure why I'm even mad with you anymore, maybe a little at the beginning because you chose Kate over me. But now I've found a connection with Jen, I don't feel hatred towards you. You are forgiven" Abby said and quickly went over to hug him.

"Now what was it that you wanted me to test?" she asked letting go.

"See if any of these prints match anything from AFIS or any other database you can think of!" Gibbs said handing them over. Nodding her head she went around and turned on all her machines.

"OK boys, it's time to get to work. Big boss man has asks us to find results, so that is what we are going to do, and quickly! So no playing up or taking a long time, no doubt Gibbs want results within less than hour or so…" Abby stopped as she heard the doors slide open.

"Abby…" Jen paused and moved closer

"You worry me"

"I was only pepping them up for the long days work" Abby joked

"You're kidding right?" Jen asked

"Nope. That's just who I am and that is one of the many reason why you love me!" she replied cheekily.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I have to go, I'll see you later" Jen said and quickly disappeared out of the lab. Walking across to the lift she pressed the button. She could feel her heart bounding against her chest. _'Why am I so nervous? Of course you do, you idiot! She acknowledges that you like her which gives you the tiniest bit of hope thinking she shares the same feelings!' _a voice sternly told her. Frowning Jen entered the lift heading back up stairs to her desk.

**x-x-x**

'_That was odd?!' _Abby thought to herself but a smile spread across her lips as she heard her lab doors slide open.

"Come back to give me a good bye kiss?" Abby said as she scanned the finger prints into her system.

"What?" Kate asked. Abby's face fell when she heard Kate's voice.

"Was Gibbs just in here?" Kate asked

"No!" she shouted turning around

"Then who do you want to kiss you? And _why_ have you been avoiding me?" Kate demanded

"I've been busy" Abby replied dryly and turned around to stare at her computer beeping madly.

"Wow! That was quick!" Abby commented Kate shocked her head and walked forward.

"You got your finger on the scanner, silly" Kate said lifting her hand.

"Oh" Abby blushed

"Please tell me what's going on? Your acting weird, Gibb is acting weird. What did I miss?" Kate shouted.

"You're my best friend, I don't want to hurt or scare you away" Abby replied quietly.

"Nothing you can say will scare me away. I just want to know why. It all started to go wrong when you rang about your dog collar, which I haven't found by the way, then Gibbs started acting funny like something was distracting him that prevented from telling me. Then he acted as if nothing happened." Kate said taking a breath.

"Oh no, you guys aren't breaking up are you?" Abby nervously asked spinning around.

"No way, I love him. Just tell me what is wrong! Kate pleaded

"I can't"

"Fine!" Kate snapped, pausing for a moment she then continued

"Can I ask you a question then?" she asked watching Abby sit down in a nearby chair.

"Shoot"

"Do you like Gibbs?"

"Of course I do!"

"No, I mean more than just friends"

"Yes I do"

"Ohh" Kate whispered

"Wait, not like love him. He is like a father to me, he keeps me safe, make sure I don't get sick and he fixes my problems. Though I guess I have to start looking after myself given he has a girlfriend" Abby said her voice trailing off. Unsatisfied Kate sighed and turned to leave

"I should be getting back to work, there is a suspect in interrogation Gibbs wants me to crack" Kate said and left.

"Is Gibbs here?" Tony asked entering the lab.

"No, isn't he in interrogation?" Abby asked turning in the chair to face Tony.

"No, we don't have any suspects" Tony said frowning

"Then why did Kate... Oh never mind"

"So what is our next prank on Gibbs?" Tony asked eagerly

"They have to stop"

"What? Why?" Tony whined "As fun as they were I don't have a reason to mad at him"

"Fine!" Tony snapped and left the lab.

"Argh, why is everyone angry with me today?" Abby shouted.

**x-x-x**

"Don't be such a chicken, just ask her. But how? If I send her an email she might think that I don't really mean it and say no. But if I call her then it could get a bit awkward. Well then get Cynthia to call her to my office!" Jen said having an argument with herself. Picking up the phone she dialled Cynthia number

_"Yes Director"_ she answered

"Call Abby asking her to come to my office please" Jen ordered

_"Yes Director". _

Jen practiced what she was going to ask Abby over and over in her mind waiting for her to come. Five minutes later a soft knock came from the door

"Enter" Jen called out. Her heart began to beat quickly as she saw Abby quietly slip into the office. Getting up she moved across and guided her to the couch.

"Have a seat" Jen offered patting the space next to her.

"Hey, you got changed!" Abby noticed staring at her new outfit, black pants, white long sleeved shirt and a red and black stripped vest.

"I had a meeting with Homeland Security" Jen said waving her hand as if it was nothing.

"I ask you to come here because I have something very important to ask of you" Jen explained surprised she had managed to say it correctly, because her mouth was really dry.

"I've had one of the crappiest mornings!" Abby grumbled moving closer to Jen.

"Abby please, can I finish?" she asked

"Sure, go ahead" Abby apologised staring into her green eyes.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about what you said to me early this morning" Jen paused _'Here goes nothing' _she thought taking a deep breath.

"Will you move in with me?" She stared at Abby waiting for a reply. Abby stared at her for a moment before answering

"Of course!" she said excitedly and threw herself on Jen, looking down Abby suddenly kissed her.

**A/N:** Sorry for the short crappy ending, but I was running out of ideas to write to the FF and I felt it had died…


End file.
